otkanonymousfandomcom-20200214-history
Internet Tough Guy
Always male (as there are no girls on the internet), the Internet Tough Guy, also known as a Keyboard Warrior talks big shit online, and isn't afraid of anything, but IRL he's a total fag. Most internet toughguys are into computer programming, or, at the bare minimum, love videogaming or working for RBS, the investment bank that hires a lot of fake tough guy cunts. The typical Internet Tough Guy can be found in nearly every community on LJ but often resides in his parent's basement, for at least 7 days a week, and not because he's trying to make it into an imaginary apartment, either. Usually his parents banished him to the unfinished, wet, moldy, dark basement because they couldn't stand his smell, or the fact that he is a disgrace to the family name. From furry communities to political communities, the Internet Tough Guy is one of many stock users that make up a community. Many furries are Internet tough guys, as well. Fed up with fursecution at the hands of trolls, they often resort to threats of physical violence and will start talking about how much they can bench press. Mentioning muscle mass, level of physical fitness, etc. are all a part of being an Internet tough guy. By mentioning this they feel they are intimidating their opponents, but in reality making them LOL REPEATEDLY. The trolls they are, sometimes they might say to a man who commented on a hot girl that "if she was my daughter, you'd be singing Soprano", when the truth is, this guy DOES sing Soprano, he couldn't find a wife or have kids if he wanted to, and if he really saw you, he'd shit his pants in fear. His disagreement over a hot girl confirms that he's a fag, but most people forget to remind him of that, and take the tough guy bait and end up in an e-war. ITGs will often claim to be part of such manly occupations like being a marine, fireman, or police officer and will try to use acronyms and other important sounding termonology in conversations when in reality they are usually some basement-dewller who touches himself while watching Rambo. These guys love to flame you for the lulz. It is interesting to note that the Internet tough guy's arch-nemesis is the Internet Asshole, despite the fact that they share many of the same characteristics. Because the Internet tough guy is so much more mature than you and everyone you'll ever meet, he will frequently call the victim a 'child', 'young one' and 'shotacon', as well as other kind of almost not so insulting names, implying youth and frailty. They might even call them 'boy' because, as you already know, there no girls on the internet. They will also get extremely butthurt if the things they say are called threats. They prefer to call everything they say "facts", because they are so much moar smarter than you, and so much moar maturerer than you. The Internet tough guy may take on the guise of a White Knight, which basically involves all the nerdrage with half the CAPS. Alternatively, he might try and stick up for IRL people, knowing his hollow boasts will never need to be followed through. Sometimes, the internet tough guy will actually be somewhat "tough". However, this makes him about four times more of a total fag. If someone threatens you online, that's it. Game over man. Game over! You are d-e-a-d, DEAD! Nothing can save you. Not even that new dog you just bought. You might as well kill yourself now.